Disney Week
by HeySamiSammm
Summary: I write as fitting to canon as I can. Goes up to events at end of S3, some parts based on early S4 spoilers, so no new characters (Marley etc.) Will helps the kids move on with their lives after the Seniors have graduated. Features Wemma wedding and several other ships (mainly Finchel and Klaine but also includes hints of Samcedes, Brittana, Tike and Artie/Rory/Sugar love triangle)
1. Prologue (Monday)

**A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, I've worked really hard on it! If you like it, please leave a review. If this prologue gets enough reviews I'll start writing the next chapter :)**

**-Sami**

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

It had only been 2 weeks since the school year had started again, and Will was in Principal Figgins' office yet again, much to Figgins' annoyance at first, since every time Will knocked on his door he just cut the small talk and simply asked, "What do you want for the Glee Club this time, Schue?"

But today he wasn't asking for money for new costumes, or money for new instruments, or money for another bus with wheelchair access because the one they had had broken down. In fact he wasn't asking for any money, which was only a slight relief to Figgins; even though he was asking for something different for once, this was still a big favour to ask for.

"Come on, Figgins, please!"

"For the last time, William: the answer is no!"

"Why not?"

"Let me break it down for you! In all of McKinley High history, we've never had one before. And if we did, it would be for the entire cohort, not just for the Glee Club."

There came another knock on the door. Into the office strode the notorious Sue Sylvester.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Will," she said as she shut the door behind her.

"You're in on this too, Sue?!" exclaimed Figgins.

"Yes, as co-director of the Glee Club, I'm also suggesting this idea, and although it was Will who came up with it, I convinced him to make a deal with me that since he wouldn't cut down on the freshly-baked-cookie-smelling hair product, he gives me 50% of the credit for all the propositions he makes for the New Directions."

"Sue, not that I don't respect you for supporting me on this, but shouldn't you be on maternity leave right now?" Will asked curiously, as he noticed that Sue still had a very large bump underneath the red-striped sweatsuit she'd had altered for her pregnancy.

"I never liked the whole concept of maternity leave, William. I don't understand why mothers-to-be would want to take a few weeks off work to just sit around their house waiting for their waters to break, when they could be doing more productive things like helping their cheerleading squad get a headstart on their routines for Sectionals.

"But I digress, so let's get down to business. I think Will's idea is a great one. I think this would be an amazing opportunity for the Glee kids and it would give them all refreshed minds to finally get started on the lives they have ahead of them."

Yes, she rambled on a lot, and she used a lot of big words, but Sue always had some sort of understandable meaning to her speeches.

"And we've already planned everything out. We've taken care of everything," Will assured Figgins, "All we need is your permission, you don't have to do a thing."

There was a long pause of silence while Figgins stared down at his desk pondering over their idea.

"Well since the Glee Club is actually cool at McKinley now, I'm sure the other students and faculty wouldn't be giving the kids odd looks anymore. Fine, you've got my permission."

Will and Sue each let out short victorious cheers through gritted teeth, throwing fists in the air and high-fiving each other. They thanked Figgins and left the office, Will taking out his phone and sending a message on Facebook chat to a group conversation: "The boss approves - operation is a go!"

* * *

Immediately after their meeting with Figgins, it was free period; Will and Sue made their way to the choir room, and the New Directions were already sat down in there as usual. This was their first Glee Club meeting since the school year had started, so when Will saw that half of them were missing, he knew it would take a while to get used to seeing this every day. It was then that he knew he and Sue were making the right decision planning this thing.

"Alright! Welcome back to Glee Club, guys!" he said excitedly, putting on a smile for them all. But when he saw their faces, they too looked down over something. Will let his smile fade. "What's up?"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Sam replied, "I know we've been here for 2 weeks already, but we just haven't gotten used to the fact yet that so many people we love have left."

Will looked around the small group of singers. The only kids in Glee Club now were Blaine, Artie, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Joe, Sugar and Rory. Will was surprised that Rory was still there with them, since he said quite a few times last year that he would be deported back to Ireland at the end of the year. But Rory had a great voice, and was a great contribution to the Glee Club, so he wasn't complaining. And since they needed all the people they could get, he didn't even mind that Sugar was in the Club and still couldn't sing a note.

"The school seems quieter now that the Seniors are gone," Tina said. "No more impromptu Rachel performances in the cafeteria, no more of Santana's insults, no more of Mercedes' black sass..." It was this last point that made Artie raise his hand up in the air and pipe up with his signature "Preach."

"Well, guys, I gotta say that we're a little relieved that you all feel this way," Sue said, "Because we've just come back from Principal Figgins' office and suggested to him a plan that we hope will help you get over the fact that you have to let go of the Seniors leaving and look on the bright side."

"So we decided to organise... drum roll please, Joe?" Will asked the dreadlocked boy sitting at the drum kit, who gave him a short drum roll and a cymbal crash, "The very first McKinley High New Directions... reunion!"

The looks of astonishment on the kids' faces were priceless. There were squeals and cheers of excitement from everyone.

Will clapped his hands to calm them down again. "I've talked to the graduates on Facebook about all this. Out of the eight of them, only seven could come. I'm sorry Blaine, but Kurt said he was really busy."

Blaine's appearance had changed to its complete opposite within half a second. His heart had dropped a mile in his chest. His smile had disappeared, his face drained of all colour. Along with a lump in his throat, his eyes had widened and were shiny from tears beginning to form.

"Blaine, you sure you're gonna be OK?"

"No, no, it's fine, really," he replied, doing his best to put on a brave face, holding back the tears. Will, wishing he could stop and comfort Blaine, simply had to carry on talking.

"I've also talked to the people all this would affect, like university lecturers, et cetera; I've taken care of it all. So, here we go - come on in, everybody!" he called to the doorway, and the band began playing some welcoming entrance music (which just so happened to be 'We're All in This Together' from "High School Musical") as seven familiar faces entered the room:

Puck walked in with the swag he'd always had, and with a full head of hair! Gasps came out of everyone's mouths, even Will's, who hadn't seen any recent pictures of Noah on his Facebook page.

Mike and Mercedes followed after him; the biggest smiles in the world grew on their faces once they saw the ones they loved. Sam and Tina screamed in return and they both ran across the room to hug them.

Santana and Quinn came in holding hands and shouted to Brittany on the back row, "The girls are back!" to which Brittany clapped and did a little dance in her chair. They gave each other a tight group hug and Santana gave her girlfriend a soft but excited kiss on the lips.

Finally, Finn and Rachel. Everyone cheered and applauded as they entered, Finn's arm around Rachel's waist like they'd never broken up. Being with everyone in the choir room again felt like the good old days.

"Alright, alright!" Will clapped his hands once more and they all settled down. "There's still stuff we have to reveal. Now, these guys have managed to get a whole week off. Since we felt that graduation sort of pressured you into saying goodbye to each other when you weren't ready to, we decided to plan this reunion so you can spend as much time as you like together while you're here, and say goodbye to each other properly. And that's kind of what we've thought about when choosing this week's assignment."

"Oh, my God, Mr. Schue, I've missed getting assignments!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, what's the theme, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Well this is the part where I step up and sing you guys a song from a movie I grew up with, and have kept with me ever since. See if you can work out what your assignment is from the song." Will didn't want to give them many clues, he wanted the kids to work it out for themselves and be even more surprised. He picked up his ukulele from a spare seat and strummed the strings lightly. The relaxing acoustic sound was the only sound in the room, before Will began to sing:

_"Love_

_It seems like only yesterday_

_You were just a child at play_

_Now you're all grown up inside of me_

_Oh, how fast those moments flee_

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on"_

These were the words Will had felt towards New Directions ever since he saw them first perform "Don't Stop Believing" four years ago. He'd had a place in his heart for all of them, a piece of his heart that, after this week, he'd have to let go of. Still, as he sang through his song, he kept his smile.

_"Love will live_

_Love will last_

_Love goes on and on and on_

_Once we watched a lazy world go by_

_Now the days seem to fly_

_Life is brief, but when it's gone_

_Love goes on and on"_

Will gave his ukulele one last strum, which slightly echoed in the now-silent room. He stared at the kids, who continued to stare back, looking confused as to what that song could have meant the theme of that week was. Will set his ukulele back down on the empty chair and cleared his throat to explain.

"That song was from one of my favourite childhood movies, 'Robin Hood'. We decided to pick a theme that makes you think of your childhood - a time when you don't have to care about growing up and you can just have fun. But we're also trying to get you to think about the fact that you've gotta move on sometime. That growing up and parting ways is like a rite of passage. But that you will see each other again someday. Like it's a... circle of life..."

Will lingered on his last few words, trying to give the hint of the week's theme. And it worked. Some of the kids' faces lit up when they realised what he meant. But... no, he couldn't possibly be talking about... The theme couldn't possibly be...

"Yeah, that's right. Guys, this week's assignment is Disney!"

There was another uproar of excitement and applause among the Glee Club. Will had to shout over them to say his last point.

"And! At the end of the week you'll be performing 'The Circle of Life' in the auditorium, dressed in Disney costumes of characters that you resemble in some way, whether that be in looks or personality. So! Pick a Disney song for a performance in the week, do your best to get a costume, and let's just have some fun, huh?!"

The New Directions cheered and whooped once more. They knew that this week would be the biggest week they'd ever had in Glee Club. This week was going to be emotional, for sure, but it was also going to be packed full of fun, happiness, and magic that could only come in the form of Disney.


	2. How Does She Know? (Tuesday - Day)

**Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I've been incredibly ill and busy with my last couple of weeks at school, but my break is finally here! I wanted to get everything in this chapter perfect so, again, I apologise for the wait. And another apology now - I'm going on holiday with my family in a few days, so I won't be writing anything for a couple of weeks. But that doesn't mean I won't be thinking of ideas while I'm away!**

**Back to the story though. The song in this chapter is one of my absolute favourite Disney songs, from one of my absolute favourite Disney films. I knew right from the beginning that I'd have to write this song in somehow, and I think it works! If you like the story so far, please leave a review. I really do appreciate them - getting a review means that my little idea of a story is coming to life in someone else's eyes! :)**

**A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**-Sami**

* * *

"I'm confused why you asked me to come here, Mrs. Schuester."

"Finn, Will and I are still engaged, we didn't have our wedding in the summer."

"Oh, sorry, Miss Pillsbury," Finn corrected himself.

As he called her by her soon-to-be surname, Emma stared down at her left hand; between the bottom of her fourth finger and her knuckle, was her small but beautiful, gold-banded diamond engagement ring. Her and Will were still very much in love, and she was grateful for every day they spent together. Realising she was daydreaming about her fiancée again, she quickly snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"It's fine," she replied to Finn with a smile, "And for the record, since you're not a student here anymore, you can call me Emma."

It was currently free period, and Finn had been invited to see Emma in her office. Finn had absolutely no idea why this was him of all people. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Wait, why was he even asking that to himself, he wasn't even a student at the school anymore. He'd never even really had a one-on-one talk with her before, which made all of this so much more awkward.

Emma shut the door and walked back over to her desk as she spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about something that's been stumping me since it actually happened, Finn. I was there when you did it, we all were."

"I don't understand," he replied confusedly.

"You didn't go on the train with Rachel."

The sentence caught Finn off guard, but he was still quick to reply, "I signed up for the Army."

"But weren't you going to marry Rachel? I thought you loved her." Emma remained cool with her words, which helped Finn tell his story more calmly.

"I did it to honour my dad. I knew he'd have wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"But what about Rachel?"

"She said she didn't wanna go to NYADA if I wasn't going to New York with her!" Playing it cool didn't last long. Finn was getting irritated by his own words; even he couldn't get his head around the whole situation. "I didn't want to be the thing getting in the way of her and her dreams, so I called off the wedding. But I said that one day we'd meet again because she'd be a star, and I'd still love her."

There was a long silence as Emma was taking in Finn's words. Finally she let out a long deep breath before walking back towards the door, opening it for the two of them and saying, "Let's go for a walk, Finn, it'll help clear your mind."

Finn hesitated for a moment and was just staring at Emma, standing in the doorway holding the door open, waiting for him to get up and walk with her. She had that smile on her face that therapists always pull when they want to give that 'I'm-friendly-and-I-want-to-help-you' impression. Finn thought about it: sure, he'd never had a real guidance councillor appointment with Emma, so they were practically strangers. It would have been good to get all this stuff of his chest finally. Finn got up out of his chair and walked through the doorway, Emma shutting the door behind her and following after him.

"Out of all the Seniors who have joined in in this reunion, I must be the only one who finds it weird being back. I mean, I walk through these hallways and see the other graduates talking to their boyfriends and girlfriends like normal, and I'm not like that with Rachel."

As they walked on, Finn pointed to Brittany and Santana, proving his point; they were standing in front of Brittany's locker with smiles so huge and holding hands like they had never been apart.

"When Rachel and I walked into that choir room together it was the happiest I'd felt in months. But she hasn't talked to me since so I don't even know if she still feels the same way about me."

Emma tugged onto Finn's arm lightly to stop them walking. Emma hummed to herself in thought; she was determined to come up with a solution to Finn's problem, he and Rachel belonged together. They were just standing there in the middle of the hallway, and after a moment of silence between the two of them, Emma asked, "Are you sure she knows you still love her?"

Finn gave her a puzzled look. "Well... I think so..."

"How?"

Finn was getting more and more confused. "What do you mean, how?"

_"How does she know you love her?_

_How does she know she's yours?"_

"Miss Pillsbury, I don't think singing a song is gonna -"

_"How does she know that you love her?" _Artie had overheard Emma's singing and pushed his chair in between the two of them, helping her with the song.

"See? Artie gets it!" Emma exclaimed to Finn. _"How do you show her you love her?" _she sang back to him.

Out from nowhere came the Glee Club's band, Like always, they had their instruments at the ready (it had been 4 years now, but still no one knew how they were always prepared for these spontaneous numbers). This time they were armed with Caribbean instruments - one had a steel drum hanging from his neck, another had a djembe drum. With them stood Puck with his guitar. They began playing the song's catchy melody along with Emma and Artie, who were sharing the lyrics just like Giselle and the Jamaican singer in 'Enchanted'.

_"How does she know that you really_

_Really_

_Truly_

_Love her!_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"_

Emma was getting into the song so much, she hadn't even noticed that she'd started dancing around Artie's chair.

_"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted _

_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say_

_'How do I know he loves me?'_

_'How do I know he's mine?'_

She led Finn, Artie and the band down the hallway, taking the music with them. As Emma danced them through the school, she and Artie spotted Joe standing by his locker with Quinn. Artie gave him a hand gesture inviting him to join the group of performers; Joe didn't have to think twice about the situation.

_"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heeey!"_

he sang, and he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and gave it to Quinn. On it was a small drawing of a daffodil next to the words 'You are beautiful'. Joe gave her one last smile before joining the group, which was quickly moving through the hallway, past the boys' locker room.

"_He'll find a new way to show you_

_A little bit every day_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!"_

_"He's your love"_, sang Emma on her own. "See, Finn? You need to do something romantic for Rachel."

Finn was still a bit in awe that he was the reason they had started a performance in the middle of the school hallway. He looked around to see the students of his school watching the scene. More of the boys from Glee Club had overheard the music; Sam, Rory and Mike had poked their heads out of the entrance to the boys' locker room to see what the ruckus was. Finn soon figured that since the New Directions had finally been accepted at McKinley, it was OK for him not to worry about looking stupid.

"What else can I do for her?"

Sam, Rory and Mike were let into the group. Puck gave Sam his guitar and he carried on playing. Puck stepped forward and stood in front of his best friend. Clearly this was his time to sing.

_"You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader"_

Artie and Sam joined in with some impromptu harmonies.

_"Each day do something to lead her_

_To believe you love her!"_

The group started to move the music through the school again. They didn't know where they were going - that was what made it even more fun! They eventually made it to the cafeteria, which was great because it meant they could dance between the tables and make the music even more exciting. Emma continued singing:

_"Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How do you know he's yours?"_

Rory, on a spur of the moment, took Emma's hands and pulled her to the centre of the cafeteria, and began trying his best at ballroom dancing, while he chimed in with the next lines of the song:

_"Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? _

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh!"_

Rory let Emma spin out of his arms. She spun on her own for a small moment, only to be caught by Mike. He stepped on top of a table and held out his hand for Emma; like a prince and princess right out of a fairytale book, she took his hand and stepped up on top of the table with Mike, and they carried on the waltz.

_"He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!"_

_"He's your love_

_He's your love" _sang Emma softly.

The music had calmed down slightly, but not for long, for the singers and band were still energetic. With Finn, and hundreds of other McKinley students, and even some of the faculty, following behind, they took their scene through the other entrance of the cafeteria, down another hallway, and they headed for the auditorium. They burst through the doors and went straight for the stage. The students and faculty came in after them; some of them offered themselves seats near where they were standing, most simply stayed standing in the doorway, not wanting to take their eyes off Emma and the boys in case they missed anything.

It didn't come as a surprise to Emma and the boys that Will and the rest of New Directions were sitting in the auditorium having a meeting; it all added up to their excitement. Finn joined the rest of the Glee Club, and with smiles the shapes of moon crescents, they all continued watching the performance.

_"That's how you know he loves you_

_That's how you know it's true"_

Sam sang with his guitar, dancing to himself as he played:

_"Because he'll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes_

_Plan a private picnic by the fires glow - Ohhh!"_

Emma and the other boys joined in:

_"His heart will be yours forever_

_Something every day will show_

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_That's how you know, that's how you know_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!"_

_"He's your love"_ Emma sang once more.

Artie brought the song back down:

_"That's how she knows that you love her_

_That's how you show her you love her"_

_"That's how you know"_

_"You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader" _Puck sang with Artie, building up the music once more.

_"That's how you know"_ Emma continued.

The rest of the boys joined in with Artie and Puck for a massive finale:

_"That's how she knows that you love her _

_That's how you show her you love her"_

Emma spun to centre stage and held on her long ending note, _"He's your love!" _while Rory and Mike moved to either side of her, and lifted her up in the air for the boys' last line.

_"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!"_

The entire student and faculty body were cheering and whistling for them. Those who sat down had stood back up giving them a standing ovation. The New Directions gave the biggest cheers out of everyone though. Some were so taken aback by the spontaneous performance that they were laughing from how amazing it turned out. Emma, the boys and the band took their bows to everyone standing in the doorway, and after a minute or so they quickly dispersed. The performers sat on the edge of the stage to join in with the meeting.

"Well!" Will exclaimed. "We were just talking about how to put on a great Disney performance and I gotta say - you just gave us a perfect example! Emma, thank you so much for helping the boys."

"Honestly, we didn't plan any of this, this was pure improvisation!" Emma said, still a little bit out of breath from dancing. "I just started singing to Finn to help him get in a right mind set," she added, giving Finn a look which seemed to say, "Remember what we talked about."

"Well you guys did a wonderful job in the end," Will said to all of them. "OK guys, we'll take a 10-minute break now so feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

Instead of talking with his old friends, however, Finn took his phone out of his pocket and began typing a text message. _"Would it be OK if you met me back in here at lunch period, Thursday?"_

Sent. Now all he had to do was wait about thirty seconds.

He gazed at Rachel, who was in deep conversation with Blaine, talking about their favourite Alan Menken songs.

"No, seriously, 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' didn't interest me at all," he heard her say. Then he saw her glance at her pocket as it vibrated. She took out her phone and read what was on the screen. She looked up at him, and they shared eye contact for a moment. Rachel was the one who broke it, as she had started to text him back. Finn's mind was racing right now. What if she said no? What if she didn't want to ever speak to him again?

His phone vibrated in his hand.

_"Yeah, sure :)"_

Finn just couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Emma, could you come here for a minute?" Will asked.

His fiancée jumped off the edge of the stage and walked towards him. "Yeah?"

It was then that Will proposed an idea he didn't think Emma would agree with so much. She listened to his words, her smile getting wider and wider the more he talked, gasping at every little bit of information. She squealed and hugged him tighter than she'd ever done, before shouting excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes, let's do it!"


	3. Someday (Tuesday - Night)

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been under a bit of emotional stress with my exam results not exactly going the way I expected them to.**

**Anyway, I started coming up with ideas for this chapter while I was still on holiday, and like I always want to, I wanted to get everything in this chapter ABSOLUTELY perfect, especially this chapter, since it features everyone's favourite couple - KLAINE! Also, as I'm a singer myself, the way I described the arrangement of the song in this chapter is how I'd want to perform this song if I ever did.**

**If you like the story so far, please leave a review. I really do appreciate them - getting a review means that my little idea of a story is coming to life in someone else's eyes! :)**

**A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**-Sami**

* * *

"Oh, my God!"

"I know, I know, this is amazing!"

"Say it again, honey."

"Kurt-"

"I don't care how many times you've already said it, Blaine, just say it again, please! Oh God, this is unbelievable!"

"Mr. Schuester's been planning a surprise Disney-themed wedding behind Miss Pillsbury's back, it's this Saturday, and New Directions are performing!"

Kurt squeaked at his boyfriend's news for the seventh time that night. He was flailing his arms around excitedly, while Blaine simply lay on his bed unable to move from laughing at Kurt on his laptop screen.

"Are you sure there wasn't any vodka in that Coke you had earlier?" Blaine asked him jokingly, still taking in deep breaths after calming down from his laughing fit. He repositioned himself on his bed - lying on his front with his feet up in the air behind him.

"This is a genuine reaction, honey!" said Kurt, and he grabbed his empty glass off his desk and waved it in front of his webcam. "I can't believe this - you're all gonna experience the dream wedding I wanted when I was five and I watched 'Cinderella' for the first time!"

"Seriously? You wanted a Disney wedding when you were a kid?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried, and he straightened up in his desk chair and told Blaine of his ideas. "I'd picked the colour scheme, the food, the music. I decided I'd have Lea Salonga sing my favourite Disney classics with a full orchestra. I even decided for myself and my imaginary fiancée what costumes we'd wear; I'd go as Pinocchio because of my baby face and innocent demeanour, and my dashingly handsome boyfriend would be Prince Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'."

"Is it freaky that I was thinking of Prince Eric for my Disney costume for this week's assignment?"

Showing no reaction, Kurt replied, "That's not freaky at all. You're sexy, Prince Eric is sexy. You're practically twins."

"I am not sexy!" Blaine scoffed at the idea of him being even remotely attractive.

"I would argue back, but saying you're not sexy just makes you even sexier and I'm absolutely loving it."

Kurt was so laid back saying all of this. It made Blaine finally ask him, "Seriously, what was in that drink of yours?"

"I promise you, it was just Coke! I haven't consumed any alcohol since the night we went to that gay bar with Sebastard, so stop worrying, honey... Why are you so sure that I'm drunk?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just that you've given such - how do I put this? - 'Aaahhh!' responses to almost everything I've said tonight." Kurt smiled at Blaine's little scream. Sometimes he could be so adorable. "I know you've been busy and we haven't Skyped since Saturday, but there's gotta be more to it than that. What's wrong, Kurt?" Without even realising, he had moved his head closer to his webcam, as if doing it would mean he would be closer to Kurt.

Kurt knew there wasn't any way around this. He'd just have to say it. He sighed and let it out.

"I just miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetie," he answered, rather quicker than he intended to. Blaine wished to keep a brave face on through saying this, and hold it together for Kurt's sake. He'd already cried that week, he wasn't planning on doing it again. But Kurt didn't care about bottling up emotions.

"No, I mean I _really miss you. _I miss being with you. I miss the feeling of my heart doing flips in my chest when we're together." Kurt brushed his hands through his hair in frustration - frustrated at the idea of not being with his love. But this was a perfect opportunity for him to vent out. "I miss your warm hugs and soft kisses..."

"I miss _your_ warm hugs and soft kisses," Blaine replied, wishing he was now in his boyfriend's tight embrace. "I miss you holding my hand during Glee practice..."

"I miss being the one holding your hand," Kurt said, hearing Blaine chuckle a little, causing Kurt to smile at his own words. "I miss us snuggling on your bed watching 'Lady and the Tramp'..."

"I miss you falling asleep on my bed watching 'Lady and the Tramp'." A small giggle forced its way out of Kurt. Blaine piped up defensively, "I really do! Your head on my shoulder... feeling your chest on mine going up and down while you breathe..."

"And this," Kurt added, gesturing elaborately to his monitor, "this whole seeing-you-on-a-computer-screen thing - is _nothing_ compared to that. I shouldn't be pouring my heart out to you like this, it shouldn't be like this at all!"

"I cried yesterday thinking about all that, when Mr. Schue told me you were too busy to join in with the reunion." Blaine paused. He thought to himself: Why _was _Kurt busy? "What are you doing there anyway? Surely fashion can't be that stressful."

"I'm working on a project whereby I have to design, make and showcase an outfit," Kurt explained, counting each verb out on his fingers. "And I've gotta do it all by the end of this week."

"Woah, big task. But of course you've got it on lockdown, you're Kurt Hummel. You get given a fashion mission, and you're on it like Sonic!"

Kurt burst out laughing at his boyfriend's choice of words. Not only was he showing his nerdy side by mentioning Sonic the Hedgehog, but he was complimenting him on his talent in fashion. Trying not to show his cheeks quickly turning pink, he replied modestly, "Yeah, it shouldn't take very long. And I've also gotta pay for travel expenses to where I have to wear this thing. It's a pretty big event, and the guy who organised the whole thing is really excited that it's all happening. But I promise that the next time I'm with you, we'll go all out on the Disney. We'll have our own little reunion to make up for me not being there now."

"And after we've done all that I'll make sure you finally watch the second half of 'Lady and the Tramp'."

They laughed the idea off together. Until Kurt finally said, "Now! Change of subject: have you done a song for your assignment yet?"

"Nope, I've got no clue," Blaine answered.

"Well in that case you should pick a song that says how you feel. A song that says we miss each other but we'll be together again soon."

As much as he knew he was trying to help him, Blaine felt as hopeless as ever once Kurt said that. "I don't think there's a Menken song for that..."

Kurt sighed. It was the sort of exasperation he still found funny. "Ever thought of expanding your range in Disney? There's way more to Disney than Menken, you know. Go back a few decades, what else is there? The 60s were good, you've got 'The Jungle Book', 'Mary Poppins'..."

"I might need to go further back than that," his boyfriend said, disappointed in himself that he couldn't find a song yet.

"Well good, at least you're thinking now," Kurt said optimistically. Suddenly his face dropped as he looked at the time. "Oh crap, it's after 11, I've gotta get up early tomorrow. I'll wake you up with a morning text, honey," he continued hurriedly.

"Aww, Kurt, you're the best," Blaine said sweetly. "Thanks for your help, sweetie."

"No problem, honey. Alright, I've really gotta go now - goodnight, Blaine!"

"Goodnight! I love you!" he called to his laptop screen as though it was moving away from him and it was harder for Kurt to hear his voice.

"Love you too!" Kurt called back. Blaine cutely blew a kiss to his webcam, to which Kurt blew a kiss back. On the hand Kurt 'blew' and waved to him with, Blaine saw the ring. The ring he had made Kurt last Christmas. The ring he'd tried his hand at origami making, using Juicy Fruit wrappers and even attempted to craft a bow tie on. And it was resting neatly on his ring finger. The ring.

_Kurt Hummel went offline._

Blaine shut his laptop lid down and within seconds his laptop had turned itself off. For a moment he just sat on his bed - still on his front with his feet up in the air - thinking of what song to pick.

_"There's way more to Disney than Menken," _Kurt said. It was so hard for Blaine to move away from the Renaissance era of Disney, especially since Alan Menken was his favourite composer. He tossed and turned on his bed, the problem racking his brains.

_"A song that says we miss each other but we'll be together again soon." _There had to be a Disney song like that somewhere. Blaine was confident that he knew his Disney, so he was sure that he'd eventually find a song that fit the description.

And then it hit him. A song that fit the description perfectly.

He was reluctant to sing it to himself there and then, since it was originally sung by a female character, and a soprano at that, but he gave it a try anyway. He took in a deep breath and thought of Kurt.

_"Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know"_

This was it. This was the song that kept the faith that Blaine would be with Kurt again soon. This was the song that had innocent Disney love labelled all over it. This was the song Blaine took with him to the choir room for Glee practice the next day.

He knew exactly how he wanted the music to sound too. He had asked Brad the pianist to join in on the second verse with a soft melody, giving the song from the classic Disney cartoon a much simpler sound, and bringing more meaning to the lyrics. He stood at the front of the choir room and sang for his friends, all the while thinking of Kurt.

_"Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true"_

Sitting at the side of the choir room, the string ensemble quietly joined in with a beautiful instrumental break, transposing the key of the song. It was so beautiful; it moved Blaine. That was what music could do to him sometimes. With the violins and cello slowly building up, and the thoughts and emotions he was already feeling, Blaine put his all into the second run of the verses, making his voice stronger, adding short vocal riffs here and there.

_"Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know"_

He imagined Kurt sitting in the choir room with the others, on the back row where he always sat. He imagined the two of them finally holding hands again, locking fingers together and feeling the Juicy Fruit ring in their grasp. He imagined them finally getting to hug each other again, finally getting to kiss once more. It was that fantasy that made his reality so much more bearable.

_"Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing"_

He pulled off a phenomenal falsetto note. The strings softened and brought the song down.

_"And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true"_

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone took a standing ovation for Blaine's wonderful rendition. Blaine took his seat next to Rachel, who had filmed the entire performance on his iPhone for him. Rachel handed it back to him.

"He's gonna love that," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, he will," he replied, not able to resist grinning just as wide.


	4. Costumes (Wednesday - Day)

**Hi gleeks! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, but school has been hitting me really hard. They've put in a new rule where teachers have to give us homework every lesson, so I've been doing homework every night for the past six weeks (groan) I'm on my half-term break now though, so I've got a whole week to relax and get some things sorted :)**

**This chapter is sort of a set-up for things that are going to happen in chapter 4. There isn't a song in this one (I figured there shouldn't be since not every scene in Glee has a song lol) And as you can already guess from the title of the chapter, the Glee Club are picking their costumes for Will and Emma's wedding! Which is a nice thing to write about with Halloween nearly here :) It was so much fun picking costumes for each character. Some are just based on how they look, some have stories behind them, for some I have ideas for how the characters make them their own, and for others, I have small one-liners of dialogue that are really great to put in there, that explain why they picked them :)**

**Like always, if you like what you read, please take a minute of your time to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them - getting a review means that my little idea of a story is coming to life in someone else's eyes! :)**

**A/N: Now that season 4 has started, not much of what I'm writing is canon anymore, so I'd like to emphasise that "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to the characters' personalities/habits/quirks as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**Right, enough waffle - on with the fic! :D**

**-Sami**

* * *

"I call this official McKinley High New Directions Schuester-Pillsbury wedding costume meeting to order," Rachel announced to her fellow Glee Club members, pounding a gavel she had somehow got a hold of. They were all gathered in an empty classroom and had rearranged the tables so it resembled that a conference room. Rachel was at the head of the table, while the rest of the glee club looked up at her. "Is there anyone here who'd like to suggest our first order of business?"

"Yeah, I've got one," said Santana, "How come when we've all graduated, you _still_ insist you should be in charge?"

"I don't see anyone else planning a costume meeting." Rachel defended.

"Question - why do we need a costume meeting? I mean, what's there to discuss? We get a costume, we show up to the wedding. Simple."

"I think it'll help if we all know before the wedding which characters we want to go as, otherwise we might have more than one person going as the same character. The last thing we need is a room full of people watching an array of characters singing together at the ceremony and they notice that there are three Daisy Ducks. And it's not just for each other, we have to think about the bride and groom too. Now I've heard that because of Miss Pillsbury's song with the boys, she's gonna be Giselle from 'Enchanted', so Mr. Schuester's gonna be Prince Edward, which therefore means that none of us can be -"

"OK, we get the point, Berry! Just do whatever you want!" exclaimed Santana.

"Good," replied Rachel with a smile, resuming her original calm, perky self. "Now, I thought we could go round the room and asking everyone which character they were thinking of going to the wedding as and why. Any more questions before we start?"

The room fell silent; one or two people shrugged their shoulders as if to say "Whatever, go ahead".

"Fantastic. I'll start by getting me out of the way," she cleared her throat, "I've decided to go as Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' because since before I can even remember, I've watched the movie every Christmas with my dads, and when I was seven they even took me to New York for the weekend, and we saw the musical three nights in a row. Belle quickly became one of my first inspirations.

Moving on quickly now - Blaine, you still want to be Prince Eric, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Prince Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'," Blaine replied, smiling at the thought of him not wearing a bow tie, and instead in his favourite Disney character's clothes. The huge black boots, the bright blue trousers and the red sash around his waist, the baggy white shirt showing a rather large portion of his chest he wouldn't normally show. He was even smiling at him finally having a reason not to wear gel in his hair; Kurt had helped him learn to like his crazy poodle-hair curls. And they wouldn't be as wild as they were at Dinosaur Prom either; he had learnt how to tame them down into a style that brought out his inner goofiness, and still made Kurt think he was cute. But as he thought of Kurt again, Blaine's smile dropped when he realised his boyfriend wouldn't actually get to see him wearing his costume. Sure, he could put it on again and show him when they had their next Skype call, but it wouldn't be the same.

"OK, good," Rachel said, making a list of Glee Club members and their characters. "Who's next?" she continued, and Blaine snapped out of his daydreaming and returned to the meeting.

Tina raised her hand. "Mike and I are going as Mulan and Shang," she said.

"It didn't take us long to decide," Mike added, "You know, we're both Asian, so..."

The group laughed lightly at their 'logic', but Rachel quickly added, "Oh, remember guys - if someone's already claimed the character you want, change your minds immediately."

"I've already changed my mind, like, three times," Brittany said in her usual quiet voice, "but I've finally picked one, and I doubt anyone else will pick the one I want."

Rachel continued round the room to Brittany. "Who have you picked, Britt?"

"Dory from 'Finding Nemo'," she announced with a proud smile. The entire room stared at her in bewilderment.

"She's kind of like me. You know, she forgets stuff. Plus I've always wanted to know what it must feel like to be a fish," Brittany explained, clearly unaware how weird she must have sounded to the rest of the Glee Club, who continued to stare at her with even more confusion in the bending of their eyebrows.

"Who's next?" Rachel asked to the group, desperate to break the silence, quickly scribbling a question mark next to 'Dory' on her list. "Santana, you clearly had a lot to say at the beginning of the meeting. Who have you chosen?"

"Can I just say that due to my viewpoint on the idea of a costume _meeting_, I didn't pick one until about a minute ago - Esmeralda from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. She's like a cartoon version of me, you know, she's hot."

"I wish you'd put more thought into your costumes, guys. Don't just pick a character simply because you think you resemble their appearance," Rachel persisted.

"Oh, come on Rachel, don't say that!" exclaimed Joe, "I really wanted to be Tarzan!"

The rest of the Glee Club burst out laughing, even Quinn, who was sitting next to Joe, holding his hand under the table, had to let go to cover her mouth from her giggles.

"Hey, I wanted to use my dreads for part of my costume, I pick Tarzan!" he defended to his friends.

Rachel, trying her best to resist the hilarity, replied to Joe in between laughs, "OK, Joe, you can be Tarzan, purely because it makes us all laugh."

Quinn was finally able to calm down due to a thought that struck her. She leaned into Joe and murmured to him, "You do know Tarzan only wears a loincloth, don't you? Doesn't your religion have boundaries on how much of your body you can expose?"

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'm gonna buy the cover-all costume, my chest won't be on show. Who are you going as?"

"No idea. I want a costume that makes me feel beautiful. The last time I felt beautiful was _Junior Prom_," she said.

"What colour was your dress?" Joe asked, intrigued.

"Light blue, with sparkles all over it," she answered cutely. Then it clicked in her head. "I get it," she said with a smile.

"So... you gonna do it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it," she said excitedly, and she raised her voice above the noise of the Glee Club, who were still laughing with each other, "Rach, I would like to claim Cinderella."

"Oh, good one, Quinn! You're gonna look amazing," replied Rachel.

Quinn was beaming now. She turned back to Joe and said simply, "Thank you."

Joe's face lit up as she took his hand again and he replied "My pleasure," Quinn gazed at him, thinking he was a true gentleman... who would be exposing half his body for a wedding.

"Sugar?" Rachel called, continuing around the room.

"Jessie from 'Toy Story'," said Sugar proudly. At the sound of her voice saying which character she'd chosen, both Artie and Rory looked at her.

"OK, another great costume," Rachel said to herself, writing it down on her list, when Rory and Artie rose in their seats and shouted suddenly at the same time:

"I wanna be Woody!"

"I wanna be Buzz!"

Rachel's face lit up in excitement. "Oh wow, a group costume, good idea, guys!" As she added Rory and Artie's characters down on the list, the two boys leaned into each other, exchanging nasty glares.

"What are you doing, Abrams?" whispered Rory.

"Lemme break it down for you, _Flanagan," _Artie replied, in a tone just as bitchy. "You got to be Sugar's date for her Sugar Shack party on Valentine's Day. This time it's my turn, and she'll like me more than you."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?"

"For starters, I'm honest, unlike someone who had to lie about being deported in order to win her heart. Too bad you weren't telling the truth, my job would be so much easier with you not around."

Rory could feel the gloves coming off. "Well two can play at that game. Once Sugar sees me at the wedding dressed as Woody, she'll forget about what I did and she'll wanna be with me the entire night just 'cause I'll be her cowboy."

"Excuse me? Did you watch Toy Story 3? Jessie and Buzz got together in the end! I'll get Sugar, you can be sure of that," said Artie.

"In that case, may the best toy win," Rory replied, wishing to play the game fairly, even though he knew Artie was about to get really competitive.

"Oh I plan to."

Artie and Rory continued to stare at each other evilly, both thinking the same thing: this was war.

"Sam?" Rachel continued in the meeting, just as they had finished smack-talking.

"Hercules, baby!" he shouted, lifting his arms in the air in a victorious manner. Some of the boys cheered along with him, while others either laughed lightly or smiled and rolled their eyes at him.

Rachel jotted "Hercules" down on her list while the noise died down. "OK... and Mercedes?"

"Just Rafiki for me, since I'm singing the lead on 'Circle of Life'," she said simply, as though that was all she wanted to say on the matter. While Rachel wrote that down also, Sam looked at Mercedes sitting next to him; she looked a bit down about something. Did she not want to be Rafiki? Did she want to be another character, but wasn't sure if she could make it work? Or maybe it was something else? Whatever it was, Sam wanted to make her feel better; seeing Mercedes sad only made him feel the same way. He decided he would talk to her later that day, hoping he'd be able to do something about it.

There were only two people left in the group - Finn and Puck.

"Your character, Noah?" Rachel asked, fidgeting with her pen waiting to write it down so they could finally finish the meeting. Everyone else was also beginning to feel slightly agitated by how long it was taking.

"Aladdin," he quickly replied, sitting up in his seat ready to leave the room, "Finn?" he spurred on the pace of the meeting.

"I... honestly don't know..."

The entire room groaned.

"What? All the good ones are taken! And I don't wanna be someone boring like Prince Charming. What does he do anyway? He just goes around to all the princesses, kisses them and they get married the next day -"

"Finn, please, just pick someone, so we can go!" cried Mike.

"I literally have no idea! Can't I just decide on someone when we go to the costume place after school today?"

"Fine, you can do that," Rachel said impatiently, and added quickly, "So after last period today we'll all meet in the school courtyard and catch the bus together into town and each of us finds an outfit for our character in the costume department of the Disney Store. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and hummed tones of approval.

"And with that, I call this official McKinley High New Directions Schuester-Pillsbury wedding costume meeting adjourned," Rachel ended, pounding her gavel on the table once more.


	5. Shopping (Wednesday - Late Afternoon)

**So, so, so, so, so so so so so sorry I abandoned you, Ficcy. Mommy's never leaving you again, never never never. Oh, hello, readers! I've been working on a lot of things lately in other parts of my life, mostly school. I'm currently working my arse off doing an endless amount of essays, I'm also doing rehearsals for our production of "Oliver!" and I've been sorting out things for my upcoming university interview/audition (wish me luck, I've decided to perform an original song!) And I also got a boyfriend too who I've been shipped with at school for months now, and we're very happy together! J**

**So, about this fic. From how far we're into season 4 now, I thought this fic would be pointless to carry on with, since I don't want to adapt anything in it to the events of season 4, so I've just changed the summary making it clear that it's set in ancient times and nobody will ever want to read it now. But this fic is like a long-neglected child I wish to reconnect with and don't want to give up on, so here I am - back, bitchesssss!**

**So if you're possibly someone who's dedicated enough to carry on reading, please be a nice Gleek and leave a review and reassure me that I'm not about to waste my time writing more J**

**Lastly, and like always, my A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**-Sami**

* * *

Later that day the New Directions did as they had planned: the graduates went out for lunch at Breadstix and coffee at the Lima Bean, while they waited for the end of the school day. When three o'clock finally arrived, they went back to McKinley and met the Seniors in the school courtyard, and together they all caught a bus back into the city and headed for the middle of the North Hills Mall.

They ran up the escalator (except Artie, who went in the elevator with Puck for company) as fast as they could, and sped through the top floor of the mall, desperate to get to the store that many of them had not been in since their childhood. They seemed to have lost all their inhibitions; Tina and Mike were waltzing and humming "When You Wish Upon a Star" to themselves, while Rachel, Blaine, Joe and Sugar had taken off their shoes and were skidding on the floor on their socks, bursting out laughing when they almost lost their balances trying to make it round a corner. Anyone watching the group would have thought they'd all taken some kind of illegal drug.

Finally, they arrived. They halted in their steps once they saw it. The store didn't have a sign with its name on over the doorway; instead was a large blue castle-shaped archway around the entrance, resembling the logo shown at the beginning of the classic movies. They squealed in delight at the sight of it. One or two of them clapped and jumped around. The skidders quickly put their shoes back on, and together everyone entered the Disney Superstore.

The Disney Superstore certainly lived up to its name; it was so big, it took up the entire top floor of the mall. It was basically a giant one-off department store - like a Wal-Mart without the food - where everything they sold had some sort of connection to Disney. At the front of the store was the children's department, where hundreds of Disney toys were displayed on shelves: prince and princess dolls, plush toys, even remote-controlled cars of various vehicles from the films. Exploring this area were parents who had been dragged to the store by their eager children. In the centre of the children's department was a small ball pit where a few little girls were playing. Songs from the films were playing on the speakers, echoing throughout the store.

Together, the Glee Club passed the aisles of bathroom supplies, hair and beauty products, games, books, DVDs and soundtracks, and taking no notice to the everyday clothes and accessories, they finally reached the costume section of the clothing department. Because they were only for hire, the costumes were each wrapped in plastic covering, as if they were ready to be picked up from a dry-cleaners'. They were clearly divided into men's, women's and children's, so everyone began searching through the adults' rails for their characters' outfits, except Brittany, who had no idea she was looking on the children's rails, and had to be pulled away from them by Santana.

"Yes!" Rachel cried, who had found her costume within seconds of looking. She took it off the rail and said to the others, "I will be back momentarily," and with a skip in her step, she went to the changing rooms.

Once she was out of earshot of their voices, Quinn, who was standing with Joe at a rail while he was looking for his Tarzan costume, said to him, "I don't even have to be here, I already have my costume, it's at home."

Joe let out a light chuckle and said "I know, but hey, come on, looking through all these costumes might be fun for you. It's kinda like a fantasy coming to life right before your eyes."

"Yeah, it's not like there's another place you can go where they actually wear the costumes and you can even go on rides and stuff. Oh, wait..." she replied sarcastically.

Joe stopped flicking through the hangers on the rail and turned to Quinn. "Alright, something's up. What's on your mind?"

She groaned at him. "You sound like Facebook."

Joe glanced at her. With hesitation, she told him.

"I thought I still had my tiara for my costume, and last night I remembered I threw it out after Junior Prom. Bad memories. Anyway, it won't be the same wearing that dress without my tiara."

"You don't need one, you're already beautiful. I've seen you smile, you look gorgeous. And I know that if you have fun at the wedding, you'll smile. Therefore you will look beautiful..."

Quinn gazed up at him, in awe of what he just said. She knew Joe had liked her for a while now, it was obvious, and they were used to acting so smitten with each other, but this made it all feel real.

"Besides, Cinderella didn't wear a tiara, so don't worry about it, ok?"

Quinn quickly took Joe's hand, which was still holding the clothes rail in front of them. "You're amazing, you know that?" she said.

The voice in Joe's head was making a scream crossed between panicking and cheering, and apart from a smile slowly growing on his face, his exterior remained cool. With her free hand, Quinn began flicking through the rails, and within a minute -

"A-ha!" - she had found a Tarzan costume in Joe's size.

"You're amazing too," he said, and he went into a changing room with it. As he entered, Santana and Brittany came out and twirled in front of the mirrors, Santana dressed as Esmeralda, and Brittany as... Dory.

"I love it! I just have to get used to going barefoot in public places. I should ask Joe how he manages to never step in gum or dog crap," Santana said to herself.

"I feel like a real fish!" she exclaimed. The 'head' of the costume as a hood, flopped over her head covering her eyes; her arms as fins coming out like batwing sleeves; her legs in dark blue tights; a massive tail fin behind her. Santana simply rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend having fun.

Rachel had gotten changed and quickly raced out of the changing area towards Finn, still looking for a costume. She was wearing a blue dress and white apron over a white blouse, and she had put her wavy hair into a quick, messy plait.

"So... what do you think?" she asked him excitedly.

"Wow, you look just like her!" he replied, "and it's great that you chose the blue dress cause anyone who dresses up as Belle always goes for the yellow dress."

"My thoughts exactly! You still haven't picked a character yet, have you? You know, it's not the worst thing in the world to go as Prince Charming."

"But I wanna go as someone nobody dresses up as. God, this is so hard... Oh, hang on," he said, and he approached a sales assistant. "Excuse me?"

The young man turned around. He had a kind face and long shaggy sandy hair. If he were a god, he'd have been a Golden Retriever for sure. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hi, we're all going to a Disney wedding on Saturday and I'm looking for a character to dress as that nobody ever picks, have you got any ideas?"

"Umm, that is a toughie. Hmm..." he thought, studying Finn's build and general appearance. Then his face lit up as the brainwave hit him. He gasped and snapped his fingers. "The Genie! Come with me!" The man led Finn to the counter and showed him a shelf on the wall full of thin round tins of body paint stacked on top of one another, next to another that was simply rows and rows of aerosol spray cans. The salesman took down two tubs of sky blue body paint and a spray can of the same colour, and presented them in front of Finn on the counter.

"I'll take them!" Finn exclaimed, "And could you show me where you keep the Genie outfits?"

The assistant smiled at him and chuckled slightly to himself as he scanned the paint and put them in a plastic bag. Finn paid him and took the bag from him, and followed him to the costume rail Blaine was looking through.

"Hey, man," Finn greeted him.

"Hey," Blaine replied. He turned back to the clothes, but took a double glance to the assistant. "Jeremiah?"

"Oh my God, Blaine, hey!" he said. Finn was momentarily frazzled. He looked at the salesman's nametag, and indeed - below the small Disney Store logo were the printed words, 'Hello, my name is Jeremiah'.

They greeted each other with a fist pump. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?" Blaine asked.

"Well I've been working here since I got fired from the Gap -"

"Oh my God, I'm still so sorry about doing that. I only realised how much of a mistake it was until I'd already done it," said Blaine, reminiscing to the embarrassing time when he and the Warblers performed a number to a large number of customers in the Gap, and to a red-faced Jeremiah, on his work shift, and in the closet - and not the one in the store.

"No, really, if anything I should be thanking you!" Jeremiah exclaimed, "I met my boyfriend at this job, we got married in the spring and now we're looking to adopt!"

"Wow, that's great, congratulations!"

"I know, we're so happy! Enough about me though, what costume are you getting?"

"Prince Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'. My favourite Disney character ever."

"Oh wow, good choice. Oh crap, I should get back to the counter, there's an Asian couple waiting to buy Mulan and Shang. And... yep, those guys are going Toy Story. See you around."

"Yeah, see you," he called after him as he walked back to the counter. "I'm glad he's happy," he said to Finn, who had found a Genie costume in his size, and were making their own way to the queue.

"Yeah, me too. That'll be you and Kurt one day."

"I miss him sooo mu-hu-huuuch!" Blaine cried, feeling the indescribable pain of his heart wrenching in his chest. "I miss him so much, Finn, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Hey, come here, man," he said, bringing him into a brotherly hug.

"Dude, you'll see him soon, I know it," said a voice behind them. They both turned around to see Puck had joined the queue, carrying by the hanger his Aladdin costume in its plastic wrapping. Seeing him wearing a red fez on his head made the sides of Blaine's mouth creep upwards slightly, only to be pushed back down by the sadness his tears brought him.

"How do you know?" he asked, still sniffling.

"Because you're Kurt and Blaine," he replied simply, "If something happens to you guys, you know how to make it through."

Blaine pondered over Puck's words. It's true, they'd been through a lot together regarding Sebastian and Chandler, but they always managed to come out stronger in the end. Was this just one of those things they'd learn from? Being apart from each other only to grow stronger when they next met again? Blaine longed for this to be the truth. No - he _knew _this was the truth. Blaine didn't even notice his tears and sadness had melted away until he was smiling to himself at his thoughts.

Meanwhile, still looking on the clothes rails were Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes had looked through every rail in the department and couldn't find a Rafiki costume. Even with Sam helping her, it was no use.

"Maybe you should change characters," he suggested.

"No, I'm singing lead on 'Circle of Life', I have to be Rafiki. I'm sure I can make my own outfit at home," she replied determinedly.

"But nobody else singing at the wedding is dressing up as the characters that sing them. It all adds up to the fun, you know?"

"OK, Sam, just tell me why you don't want me to be Rafiki."

Sam's excuse was obviously not very convincing, Mercedes saw right through him. It just gave Sam another reason to like her. He didn't know how to explain it to her, though he wanted to so badly.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Because I want you to go to the wedding with me. As my date, not just a friend. And I want you to be the Megara to my Hercules."

There, he'd said it. Now she'd have to say yes. But... she didn't. Instead she took his hand and led him into one of the changing rooms. She closed the curtain as he sat down on the small bench in the cubicle.

"You still like me?"

"Of course I do, I missed you all summer. I just kept thinking 'Ironic, isn't it? That last year we had an amazing summer together and this year it's the exact opposite.' I've never felt this way about a girl before, I really care about you, Merce." Sam got up off his seat and leaned into Mercedes to kiss her softly. But before his lips could reach hers, she pulled away from him, backing away from him until she felt the curtain against her back.

"I know you think the same about me too!"

"OK, fine, I do!" she shouted in frustration. "It's true, I do still like you. You're... amazing. You have this... something... about you... and it just draws me in. You gave me the faith I needed in myself to go to LA and work towards my dream. You've made me a better person, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough. But does any of it really matter, Sam? I've told myself this again and again, we still couldn't work out even if we wanted to try. You're gonna be here in Lima, and I'll be thousands of miles away in LA. We'd just be fooling ourselves."

"No, don't say that, you're being silly." Sam moved in closer towards her. He gazed into her eyes. Those beautiful, brown eyes. He even tried stroking her hair, he couldn't resist. She let him, forgetting for a moment what she'd just said to him. But realising everything at once, she sighed and pushed his hand out of her hair.

"Surely you're not saying you honestly see us happening?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I really do. We'll find some way to make it work. I'll get a job, I'll save up some money. With that and everything on my MasterCard, I'll move to LA when I graduate."

What was he thinking, planning his whole life to be with her? She wasn't worth it.

"Sam..."

"Listen, Merce. I am prepared to do anything for you. Do this one thing for me. Be my Meg, Mercedes. Go to the wedding with me, as Meg, and let me show you how much I care."

He'd really left her speechless. He desperately wanted her to change her mind. "Please?"

"OK."

Mercedes could see in his eyes that he was relieved she said yes. He smiled at her. That smile she'd missed seeing at school every day last year when he moved to Kentucky. The smile she counted herself lucky to see smiling just for her. She couldn't help but smile back. She moved into him for a hug. He took her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

As they were in the midst of their moment, the silence they were enjoying had been broken by a familiar voice singing. They pulled the curtain open and came out of the changing room to see Quinn, Santana and Brittany dancing around the costume department to the cheesy-sounding Aly & AJ version of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" coming through the store speakers. The rest of the Glee Club were watching the trio, Quinn beginning the song:

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_My, oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay"_

Brittany took over the song from Quinn for the refrain:

_"Mister Bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth, it's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual"_

Quinn and Brittany, who had been weaving through the many clothes rails in the department, met each other in their paths, gave one another a quick hi-five, and sang together:

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_Wonderful feeling, wonderful day_

_Yeah"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana could have sworn she saw Jeremiah in a small mains cupboard in the wall near the counter, his hand twisting behind the door. As she looked at him, she heard the music get louder, and she sang the next chorus as she spun along a clothing rail like it was a ballet bar.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_My, oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay"_

Brittany also couldn't help but dance; she approached some of the other Glee kids watching them and did the mashed potato and the twist in front of them as she sang:

_"Mister Bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth, it's actual_

_Everything is satisfactual"_

Then the three best friends met together again, holding hands and singing in unison.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_Wonderful feeling, wonderful day_

_Oh yeah"_

When the song got to the instrumental break, the girls encouraged the Glee Club to join them in the centre of the store to learn a quick dance. Though some of them were hesitant because there were other customers looking at them, they took the girls' hands and moved into the open space in the costume department.

While Quinn started singing the lead again, with Santana and Brittany doing harmonies, the three girls quickly improvised a side-step and clap move to the slowed-down beat.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dahhhhh_

_Zip-a-dee-zip-a-dee-dooooo_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dahhhhh"_

As the song sped up to its normal pace, they modified the dance too, changing it to a grapevine step to the side and a spin back. Brittany sang her verse once more:

_"Mister Bluebird on my shoulder_

_It's the truth, it's actual"_

Then the entire group took a stomp with their left feet as Quinn sang,

_"Everything is satisfactual"_

a stomp to the right on Santana's line,

_"Everything is satisfactual"_

and finally eight huge stomps on the beats as the three of them cried, "_Everything is satisfactual!"_

By this point the girls didn't have a care in the world and just did their own things - Santana with her bend-and-booty-shake, Brittany doing the Dougie, and Quinn keeping it simple with a hand jive.

"_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_My, oh my, what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay"_

Still dancing, Brittany carried on singing the next part of the song, with Quinn harmonising with her, and Santana riffing over the top:

_"What a wonderful feeling, what a wonderful day_

_What a wonderful feeling, what a wonderful day_

_What a wonderful feeling, what a wonderful day_

_What a wonderful feeling, what a wonderful day_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dahhhhh_

_Zip-a-dee-ayyyyy"_

They got quieter as the song over the speakers faded, and when they finished, the Glee kids and the other customers in the store watching applauded and whooped for them. The girls took each other's' hands and modestly took a bow together. They joined in with the cheering and high-fived each other, Santana declaring, "And _that's _how it's done! The Unholy Trinity is back, bitches!"


	6. Stop Your Crying (Thursday - Afternoon)

**Hey guys, if you've gotten this far into the fic without getting bored then congratulations! You've just reached the chapter focusing on a ship that not that many people care about anymore - Finchel! I wrote it because I find it really hard to ship Rachel with anyone who isn't Finn, but mostly because the fic involves Finchel because I made it that way. I think I make it work though by including this song in it. It's definitely one of my favourite Disney songs so I just had to write it in somehow :) As always, let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**-Sami**

* * *

Finn had asked the Glee band to help him. He had the guitarist, the bassist, the string quartet and the drummer. He would have played the drums himself but he thought it would ruin his concentration on expressing the lyrics. He sat on the edge of the stage next to the mic stand, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting and wondering. Waiting for her to meet him there. Wondering how the hell he was going to tell her everything. Afraid she wouldn't understand or reciprocate.

Maybe I should just go, she obviously isn't coming. If she was interested at all, she'd be here by now, he thought. He looked at his watch - 12:50. There was only ten minutes left of lunch period.

The silence in the auditorium was broken by the click of a doorknob. He turned his head instantly and saw her figure in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late," said Rachel, her voice cracking before she cleared her throat to get rid of it. He gazed at her. New York really had matured her. She had gotten rid of her reindeer sweater and was wearing darker, much more sophisticated, classier clothes. As she walked nearer to him and sat on the front row seat directly opposite him, he looked at her face. She had slightly dark stains under her eyes, where it looked like she had tried to get rid of them but just made them worse. It looked like mascara... had she been crying?

"It's OK," he replied, brushing it off.

"You're gonna sing a song?" she asked, looking on the stage at the set up equipment and band members ready with their instruments.

"Yeah I am. But first I have to say something."

Rachel sat up in her seat. "About what?"

"A bit of everything, really. Listen Rachel, it was a mistake to let you go at that train station. The worst mistake I ever made. I should have at least considered giving long-distance a try before ending it all with you. And I'm so glad that this reunion happened, because I think if it hadn't had, it would have been years until we next saw each other, if not then, we might not have met ever again, and that would have absolutely killed me. Because I still love you, Rachel. I want to get back together with you, and I want to marry you."

Rachel just stared at him, unable to express any emotion because she was feeling so many at once. He still loved her. He wanted to marry her again. But she couldn't help thinking about it all so practically.

"Finn, it's not that easy. You know it's not that easy. Yes, I feel the exact same way about you, but aren't you afraid of the distance pulling us apart?"

"No. I'm not afraid at all," he said, taking a deep breath, "even if the distance is going to get bigger."

He left her confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, thinking the worst.

"When I go back to my base in Atlanta, I've got 5 minutes to pack, and then I'm being deployed to Afghanistan."

"You're - you're - you're what?" Her throat was closing up and her tears were fighting her eyes to fall. She wasn't hearing this. "No, that can't be true, you're not - you can't go to -"

"But I am, Rachel."

"No, you can't. Because if you go out there you're going to put your life at risk and you're going to die." She gave up fighting her tears back and let the buckets fall. Finn hopped off the edge of the stage and kneeled right in front of her. "All it takes is one stupid Afghan soldier to shoot you in the back."

"I'll be OK, I've been training hardcore since the end of July. Rachel listen to me. While I'm out there there's something you have to do for me. No, Rach, look at me," he said, gently taking hold of her by the shoulders. She looked into his eyes. His kind, wholesome, brown eyes. One look in his eyes and she suddenly stopped crying.

"What is it? Tell me what to do and I'll do it,"

"Don't forget me. Even if you start dating someone else in New York, please don't forget me. I'll write you letters regularly, I want you to write me back. And if I get a chance to call you from the base, I want you to answer it. Promise me, Rachel, please."

"I promise," she replied quickly," I won't ever forget you, Finn."

"I love you so much," he whispered."

"I love you too."

They moved towards each other and pressed their lips together. It was wet and had a salty taste from Rachel's tears, but neither cared.

Finn backed away and climbed back onto the stage. He stood in front of the mic stand, and the band began to play the song. Just from the introduction, Rachel knew what song it was. It was one of her all-time Disney favourites. Despite what the first line was, she couldn't help but start breaking down again.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

This was _the _perfect song to choose for their situation. He hoped it would have an even more special place in her heart after he sang it to her. It was true, not even a war in Afghanistan could tear them apart, and he was prepared to love her wherever in the world they would be.

_"Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know _

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together"_

He could feel his eyes burning from his own tears building up. Finn. Loved. Rachel. It was that simple. He loved her regardless of what people thought of them. He sang with all his heart and soul, holding his arms out to her as he sang directly to her.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more _

_Ooh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always, always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always"_

Rachel, her entire body trembling from how emotional she had gotten, slowly got up and walked up the steps to the left of the stage. She wrapped her arms around Finn, and he put one hand on her waist and his other arm around her neck, his hand in her hair. He didn't know how long he would be gone for, so he simply stood there with her and took in all the things he loved about her in this moment. How short she was compared to him, her smaller-than-average hands as they pulled him into her by his back, her long dark wavy hair and how it always smelt like coconut. How smooth her skin was

This was how it was. They didn't know how long they'd been holding each other, or when they'd let go. All they knew was that they didn't want to. They didn't want it to end. But it had to sometime. And that was what they were both dreading.


	7. Surprise (Friday - Afternoon)

**Here we go... it's here... it's finally here... the chapter I've been looking forward to writing all this time... the one... with... KLAINE! Just an adorable little bit of fluff :3**

**A/N: "Disney Week" takes place after the events of the Season 3 finale, so technically it's a Season 4 "episode". I call it an episode because even though I write it like a story, I try to describe everything how I imagine it'll look on screen if Glee ever did a Disney theme. Therefore, they'll be quite a few different storylines going on at once, like a real episode. I also try my absolute best to write as close to canon as I can, so when people read it, they can imagine it's actually happening.**

**-Sami**

* * *

Blaine was alone in the astronomy classroom during free period, sitting at a desk studying a textbook about the solar system, every so often looking up at the little planet display dangling from the ceiling above him, determined to remember their order. It still annoyed him that his teacher had taken down Pluto after it was stripped of its status as a planet. He felt it was the scientists bullying the ball of rock just for its size. He knew all about that - he was just 5'8''.

He turned the page to continue reading about the asteroid belt, when there was a light knocking on the open door to the hallway. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

He didn't even have to say anything. He just stood in the doorway, in a pair of red skinny jeans, a white shirt with red buttons and stitching, and a brown messenger satchel across his chest.

"KURT!" he screamed. He quickly got up off his chair, almost falling on the floor in the process, and ran towards his boyfriend and squeezed the hell out of him. He had missed being able to touch him so much.

"What are you doing here, honey?!"

"I'm in town!"

"I thought you were busy. Did you showcase your outfit already?"

"You mean for the event that's happening this Saturday?"

Blaine paused and looked at Kurt with a confused and curious look.

"...Did you mean the wedding?"

Kurt nodded. "Hmm-hmm! I told you the guy who was organising it was excited that it was happening."

"Mr. Schue?"

"The very same. And I said I had to pay for my own travel expenses."

"Your train to Lima?"

"Indeed." They sat down together at the desk Blaine was working at, as Kurt continued explaining everything.

"When Mr. Schue invited me and the other graduates to the wedding, I told him I wanted to come later in the week to surprise you. So I had him tell you I was busy so you'd think I wasn't coming, and he told me all the details beforehand so I could get a costume. I got Rachel in on it too, she told me the whole list of people's characters, and I was so relieved that nobody chose Pinocchio! So..."

"Hang on, you mean the outfit you had to make was your costume for the wedding?"

"All the Pinocchio costumes I found were for children, the only way I could get one to fit me was to make it myself."

Kurt went into his bag and pulled out a plastic grocery bag. Putting it on the desk, he took out a yellow shirt, a black waistcoat, a bright blue bow tie, and a pair of red shorts with crossed and stripes stitched down the sides. Blaine let out a sound that was a scream and a laugh at the same time. His boyfriend had made this costume - _made it _- and it looked just like the one he had seen Pinocchio wear at Disneyland!

"Even though I'm Pinocchio, I still don't think anyone can pull off a bow tie as good as you."

Blaine blushed at his charm. "Well I don't have my costume with me, but I took a picture of me wearing it and put it on Instagram," he replied. He took his phone out of his pocket to show Kurt the photo."

"No no, I want it to be -"

"A surprise?"

Kurt blushed just as red as his boyfriend had. "Yeah."

"Ooh! I have a surprise for you too," Blaine realised, and we went into his video gallery and set his phone down on the desk in front of Kurt as he selected the video Rachel filmed of him earlier that week. "This is for you."

Kurt watched the video, taking in Blaine's entire persona. His appearance, his voice, his connection with the lyrics, the arrangement of the song, the way he presents himself to the others as he sings. He was truly beautiful. He hadn't realised it, but Kurt had a huge smile permanently glued on his face. As Kurt continued watching the video, Blaine continued watching Kurt.

When it finished, Blaine took his phone back and looked into his eyes.

"You are, by far, the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much," Kurt said.

Blaine took a small gasp. That was the first time he had ever said it first. He let the breath out, but his voice shook as he spoke. "I love you too, Kurt," he replied, leaning into him for a kiss. Their first kiss in weeks. God, it felt amazing to finally feel his lips together again after so long. His eyes closed, Blaine felt around for Kurt's hand and they entwined their fingers. They let go of the kiss and smiled like crazy at each other.

"Do you know how much I have cried over you this week?"

Kurt replied in an innocent voice, "I don't know, Blaine. How much have you cried over me this week?"

"I cried on Monday when I thought you weren't coming to the wedding, I cried twice on Wednesday, during our costume meeting and at the Disney Store, and I'm crying now."

"Dang. Just out of curiosity, how did you keep it together on Tuesday?"

Blaine giggled and hugged Kurt once more.


End file.
